Standard computer interfaces such as keyboard, mouse, video, and audio are often referred to as KVM (“keyboard, video, mouse”) products. “KVM extension” can be defined as extending the access points for computer user interfaces such as keyboards, mice, monitors, etc., i.e., user interfaces may operate with a host processor although positioned outside the standard operating range for the user interface products. KVM extension products are particularly useful when dealing with rack mounted computer solutions where the computers of the rack are positioned away from the user interface products. However, among other things, today's rack mounted solutions suffer from excessive cabling issues when KVM extension products are introduced.
Fundamental components of computer interface extension solutions include KVM products, an extension receiver, an extension transmitter, and a host system. The extension solutions are commonly known as “KVM” (keyboard, video, mouse) extensions. A typical example for use of KVM extension solutions are remote trading solutions, i.e., when stock traders desire to perform remote trading without being required to accommodate a large number of host computer systems under their desk on the trading floor. The three major components used in remote trading solutions are a manageability switch, a transmitter/receiver pair, and a multi system switch. Each of these components are modular and can be used alone or in any combination. The KVM extension mode of operation typically supports user I/O protocols, sometimes referred to as “legacy” protocols, such as PS/2, analog video, and serial.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.